


Will You Catch Me If I Should Fall?

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: Had To Have High Hopes [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Scared Peter Parker, Scared Tony Stark, The Other Avengers are also mentioned, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, but those are like the ones that speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: It was a leap of faith.That's all it was.Peter jumped.Tony catches him.





	Will You Catch Me If I Should Fall?

Peter looked down. He couldn’t see the ground below him thanks to the falling the rain. He had lost track of how high up he was after the 73rd floor or so.

The ground rumbled dangerously again, and Peter felt the building lurch under his feet. He wrapped his arms tighter around the beam he was holding. It wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Tony, this thing isn’t going to hold much longer.” Peter heard Steve say into his ear, his voice strained in a way Peter hadn't ever heard from the Captain before. After for bombs going off, even Steve seemed to have fear creeping into his mind.

“I’m almost there.”

Tony had been halfway across the city along with Natasha, Clint, and Bruce trying to clear out another building that was rigged to explode and find whoever it was responsible for this mess when the first bomb went off.

At the time it seemed like things were still under control. Steve, Sam, and Wanda were all on lower floors and had been able to escape just fine. Peter had been on the roof with the few people left in the building. Sam has been able to come up and get most them before the rain really started pouring, but before as he was coming up for the last time a second bomb went off, and the explosion blew him out of the sky and broke his wings on impact.

Peter still insisted that he was fine and that Tony didn’t need to rush over just yet. Tony had promised “We almost got this last bomb disabled kid and then we’ll be there, I promise.”

That seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Not wanting to risk the lives of the three kids still with him, Peter had given each of the two older ones of his web-shooters and showed them how to use them so they could get down at least low enough Wanda could catch them.

They had just reached the ground when it started to pour.

Peter had started to climb down after them, but the rain was causing him to slip and so he didn’t make it far before he had to duck inside.

He was standing on a floor the first bomb had gone off on. The first two had been higher up, and he assumed they were placed in hopes of raking up high levels of kills.

They hadn’t found the last two bombs as far as he knew.

Well, they _hadn’t _found the last two.

As soon as Peter thought it, a third bomb went off. He could hardly hear it, but he felt the building lurch underneath him, and the sound of distant crashing below him had him clutching onto whatever was closest.

“They attacked the supports,” Wanda had hardly said the words above a whisper, but they sent a shiver down Peter’s spine nonetheless. “They’re trying to take the whole building down.”

Just then the fourth bomb went off, and Peter felt the building shake again underneath him.

It wasn’t going to stay up for much longer.

“I’m heading your way. Fri, set the boosters to full blast.”

Peter let out a soft gasp as the floor beneath his feet started to crumble, rapidly shifting his position in hopes he wouldn’t fall.

“Dad,” Peter said, trying desperately to keep the tears out of his voice so he wouldn’t worry the man too much.

“It’s going to be okay kiddo, just hold on.”

Despite his words, the worry in Tony’s words did nothing to reassure Peter things were going to be okay.

“All five bombs have already gone off, right Cap?”

Over the comms Peter could hear the others talking, but he couldn’t focus on what they were saying. Right now, all he could focus on was trying not to fall, and the sound of beeping from below.

_beeping_

“There’s another bomb!” The words flew out of Peter’s mouth before he even realized he was forming them. The entire comm went silent from his outburst. “That’s why the building hasn’t crumbled yet. There’s another bomb, and when it goes off- “

“The whole thing is going to collapse,” Steve breathed, and Peter nodded despite the fact no down below could see him. “Get everyone as far away from the building as possible. Peter, you need to get down from there before it goes off.”

“You gotta jump, Peter.”

Peter let out a quiet whine at Tony’s suggestion. “I can’t. Dad, my parachute hasn’t been fixed since I used it last week and I don’t have my web-shooters- “

“I’ll catch you, Peter.” Tony promised, his voice steady despite the fear that had settled deep into his bones and wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. “You just have to trust me. I promise Peter, I’ll catch you.”

“Dad, I’m scared,” Peter whispered, looking over the edge of the building. He couldn’t see anything, not even the lights from the city down below.

“I know, kiddo. But it’ll be okay. Do you trust me?”

Peter took a deep breath, letting go of his support to edge towards the side of the building. Slowly he released it. “Yeah, I do.”

Peter pushed himself off the side of the wall, jumping as far out as he could so Tony could catch him easier.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut as the rain and wind rushed around him. He didn’t want to see the ground rapidly approaching, although his Spidey senses were more than happy to let him know of the impending danger.

Before he could hit the ground, there were two metal arms wrapping around him and carrying him back up to safety.

Peter let out his breath as he opened his eyes and saw the Iron Man suit staring back at him. 

He closed his eyes again, suddenly exhausted from the events that had transpired in the last hour.

Tony had caught him.

He was safe.

Finally, he could rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but here have it.


End file.
